tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
TME translations Wiki
Welcome to the TME translations Wiki In the poorest communities around the world, women and children die because no one has told them how to stay healthy. Life-saving information passes them by because they cannot read and write. Often they speak a language that health educators don’t know, so vital information is left unsaid. But the knowledge these women and children need is simple and easily passed on – and our founder Helen Taylor Thompson found the way to do it. Thare Machi Education spreads basic health education throughout the poorest communities of the world through a revolutionary but incredibly simple method: Interactive DVDs in the user's own language. We have made 31 titles in English and are busy producing them in many other languages with over 560 discs across 53 languages so far. This wiki is for the sharing of translation projects but also as a pool for collective creativity. Lines of English DVD scripts will be checked for accuracy as the source material. If you wish to become involved in the authoring of scripts then we would greatly welcome your input via contacts on the TME website. Please leave a message whenever you translate or add to this wiki, and thank you very much for your input! How you can help If you haven't already been to the Thare Machi Education website then you can visit by clicking this link http://www.tme.org.uk Most people reading this page will have a computer that is able to type using the proper characters for their language. If not, this may be resolved by using an input method with an appropriate Unicode script. If you can see a lesson that has not been translated into a language in which you are fluent then we need your help! You may translate all, or part of the lesson and publish it on this Wiki. You may also edit translations if you see errors or entries that are not in good faith. The translation needs to be as close as possible to the meaning in English. All scripts will be submitted for final review before recording. Updating all of the lessons that are already made will take some time. Aproximatly half of the lesson/language combinations are either produced to DVD or with a translation ready. It may be best to check with TME until the updating is complete. Languages *Acholi *Afrikaans - Updated 16/2/2012 *Amharic *Assamese - Updated 10/2/2012 *Ateso *Bengali - Updated 10/2/2012 *Brao *Brazilian_Portuguese *Bulgarian *Chichewa *Creole *French *Gujarati - Updated 16/2/2012 *Hindi - Updated 11/2/2012 *Igbo *Juba_Arabic *Kalenjin *Kannada - Updated 15/2/2012 *Katchi *Khmer *Kinyarwanda *Lingala *Luganda *Lugisu *Lumasaba *Mandarin *Marathi - Updated 12/2/2012 *Ndebele *Nepali *Nigerian_English *Pedi *Pokot *Punjabi - Updated 16/2/2012 *Romanian *Runyankole *Russian *Sesotho *Setswana *Shona *Sinhala - Updated 16/2/2012 *Siswati *Spanish *Swahili *Tamil - Updated 16/2/2012 *Terik *Thai *Tigrinia *Tsonga *Twi *Urdu - Updated 12/2/2012 *Venda *Vietnamese *Xhosa - Updated 16/2/2012 *Yoruba *Zulu - Updated 16/2/2012 External Links Maintenance *Maintenance Notes Latest activity Category:Browse Category:HIV and Aids Category:General wiki templates